Difficiles retrouvailles
by Lily Laplume
Summary: Fili, jeune prince héritier, a vécu toute son enfance à Erebor, loin de sa mère et de son frère, partis dans les Montagnes Bleues. Lorsque, quatre-vingt ans plus, ces derniers reviennent, le jeune héritier n'a pas l'intention de leur accorder bon accueil. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner x) Je vous souhaite bon courage et bonne lecture ! ATTENTION inceste !
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! C'est Lily ^^ Je sais : je n'ai pas encore fini ma première fic (pour laquelle j'ai d'ailleurs du retard), et pourtant j'en commence encore une autre. Mais j'ai eu une idée qui me plaisait bien alors j'ai eu envie de l'explorer un peu.:3 Quant à « Une question de fierté », il y aura bien un 6ème chapitre, pour boucler cette histoire guimauvesque au possible.

Sois dit en passant, j'aime bien la guimauve, mais au bout d'un moment les douceurs, ça donne mal au cœur, et le chocolat, mal au foie. (J'adoooooore le chocolat, mais c'est pas le problème). Donc, je vais essayer de passer dans cette fic à quelque chose d'un poil plus trash. Cette fois on retourne en Terre du Milieu et on se concentre sur Fili et Kili, et non plus sur Dean et Aidan. Je signale quand même que l'attaque de Smaug n'a jamais eu lieu dans cette fic. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ! Mais bon, avoir une armée de Nains à la maison risquerait d'être un peu encombrant !

Donc, cette fic ne sera pas forcément très marrante, parce qu'il s'agit tout de même d'inceste (même si on s'en fiche un peu parce que nos deux Nains préférés, c'est pas pareil. Comme dirait une pote « c'est un détail »!) et risque donc d'être assez hard par moments. Par précaution, encore une fois, je mets le rating maximum, au cas où. Des fois que mon imagination déborde !:3

Vu qu'il est tard, il y a sûrement des fautes ou des mots qui manquent, désolée d'avance !

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture 3

TTTTTTTTTT

« -Dis ! Attends ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

-Je suis désolée Thorin ! Je ne peux rester ici plus longtemps. Tout ici me le rappelle ! Tout ! Tu entends ?

Drapée dans sa robe noire rebrodée de blanc, Dis jeta un regard désespéré à son frère, les yeux débordants de larmes. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient sévèrement tressés à l'aide de lacets noirs, et seules quelques mèches rebelles s'en échappaient, lui donnant un air à la fois noble et complètement perdu. Elle était très pâle, comme si la lumière du soleil ne l'avait plus atteinte depuis des années, et les seules touches de couleur sur son visage étaient les rougeurs qui auréolait ses yeux brillants. Toute sa figure trahissait son chagrin, sa fatigue, la tension extrême qui ne l'avait plus quittée pendant trop longtemps, et la lassitude qui la suivait inévitablement. Les sillons invisibles de larmes brûlantes et cruelles avaient marqué son âme au fer rouge, pour toujours.

Thorin, l'air navré et ne sachant que dire pour la réconforter, regarda sa sœur se cacher le visage dans ses mains. Cela faisait quatre mois jour pour jour que son époux, Valdir, avait perdu la vie dans une embuscade tendue par des orcs, lors d'une patrouille dans les montagnes. Ils étaient cinq Nains contre une trentaine de ces répugnantes créatures, et n'avaient aucune chance d'en réchapper indemnes. C'est alors que Valdir, en guerrier valeureux, s'était élancé dans la bataille pour faire gagner du temps à ses compagnons. Blessé de nombreuses fois, il avait résisté à l'épuisement du à la perte de sang et aux poisons des lames des orcs pour en occire le plus possible, et ainsi donner une chance aux autres Nains de s'en sortir. Les renforts étaient arrivés, quelques minutes plus tard, à temps pour ses compagnons. Mais pas pour lui.

Lorsque l'on avait ramené son corps à Erebor, un silence terrible était tombé sur la montagne, un silence respectueux, froid comme la mort, et qui résonnait cruellement aux oreilles de ceux qui l'avait aimé. Dis avait manqué s'écrouler, mais soutenue par son frère Thorin, elle n'avait pas émis un son. Seuls les pleurs de leurs deux enfants, fruits chéris de leur union, avaient finalement troublé cette austérité pesante. Le jeune Fili, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, s'était férocement débattu dans les bras de Dwalin pour aller réveiller le corps froid de son père, son père qu'il aimait tant, qui lui avait promis qu'il veillerait toujours sur lui et serait toujours là à ses côtés, pour sa famille. Ce père à la stature majestueuse, cette figure protectrice aux épaules si solides qu'elles auraient pu déplacer des montagnes. Fili qui, du haut de ses sept ans, ressemblait déjà tant à son père, avec son épaisse chevelure, blonde comme du miel, et ses yeux bleus à l'expression farouche. Fili qui avait refusé ce jour-là d'admettre la mort de son père. Fili qui avait hurlé ses larmes plutôt que de les laisser simplement couler comme sa mère. Fili, un enfant qui rencontrait la mort pour la première fois.

Quant au tout petit Kili, un bébé d'à peine deux ans, il avait serré ses minuscules poings blancs comme de la précieuse porcelaine et avait poussé de longs geignements, en écho aux sanglots de son frère. L'enfant, serré contre la poitrine de sa mère, avait gémit ainsi, sans lâcher des yeux le corps de Valdir, tendant ses petits bras vers lui sans parvenir à l'atteindre. Fili s'était finalement réfugié auprès de sa mère, s'agrippant désespérément à sa robe, et peu à peu, le peuple d'Erebor s'était rassemblé autour de la veuve et de ses enfants, partageant leur douleur.

Thorin se rapprocha doucement de Dis afin qu'elle sente sa présence près de lui, comme un appui, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Mais Dis n'était pas Naine à se lamenter interminablement, fusse auprès de son propre frère, et elle se ressaisit vite. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Je pars pour les Montagnes Bleues demain matin, déclara-t-elle.

-Si tôt ? Demanda Thorin.

-Oui. Père recherche quelqu'un pour y diriger l'exploitation des mines, et je pense être parfaitement qualifiée pour ce rôle. Cela m'occupera. « Et m'empêchera de penser ».

-Je ne doute absolument pas de tes qualités en matière de logistique, mais penses-tu qu'il sera d'accord ?

-Il l'est. Je lui ai demandé ce matin et ai préparé mes valises dès qu'il m'a accordé son approbation.

-Et les enfants ? Demanda Thorin.

Il venait de toucher une corde sensible. Dis amorça un mouvement pour se détourner, mais se retint. Et inspira difficilement avant de répondre à son frère.

« -J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis. Je prendrais Kili avec moi.

-Seulement Kili ?

-Oui, souffla Dis

-Tu vas te séparer de ton enfant ? Demanda Thorin d'un ton complètement perplexe. Tu vas séparer Fili et Kili ?

-Ecoute, commença tristement Dis, Fili est destiné à monter sur le trône un jour ou l'autre. Quand il atteindra sa majorité, il sera ton héritier. Laisse-moi finir Thorin ! Toi et moi savons bien que Thrain n'a pas le cœur à gouverner. Cette tache ne lui plaît pas, tôt ou tard il abdiquera, ce n'est un secret pour personne, même si notre père est sûrement l'un des plus grands rois qu'Erebor ait jamais connu. Notre grand-père aurait pu régner encore longtemps si la folie ne l'avait pas pris à ce point si fatidique. Mais le fait est que, dans quelques années, c'est toi qui montera sur le trône, et tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour te seconder. Fili doit rester ici pour recevoir l'éducation qui sied à un prince hériter. De toute façon, je connais mon fils, il ne me laissera jamais l'emmener loin d'Erebor où son père est enterré.

-Et cela t'épargnera de voir grandir et s'étoffer un parfait sosie de ton défunt époux.

-...Thorin...c'est déjà assez dur comme ça...

-Je sais Dis. Mais c'est injuste.

-Tu crois que je fais ça par plaisir ? Quelle mère voudrait laisser ainsi son propre enfant ? C'est une véritable mutilation. Mais je crois que Fili sera mieux ici, sans voir sa mère pleurer tous les soirs et chaque fois qu'elle le regardera.

-Comme tu voudras, petite sœur. Je prendrais soin de lui.

-Je sais Thorin, chuchota Dis, je sais.

-Quand reviendras-tu ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes, secouant la tête pour s'empêcher de se laisser aller. Thorin la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec tout l'amour d'un grand frère, lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent tendrement et tristement. Puis Dis dit au revoir à son frère et se retira. Le Nain resta longtemps là, le regard fixé sur les portes closes, appréhendant le chagrin du petit Fili séparé de sa mère après avoir perdu son père.

TTTTTTTTTT

Les années passèrent. Un an, deux ans, trois ans, dix ans. Au début, Fili demandait inlassablement quand reviendrait sa mère. Mais la réponse était toujours la même et ne promettait jamais un retour imminent, alors le jeune Nain finit par ne plus poser la question. Il recevait parfois des nouvelles des Montagnes Bleues, mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait que sa mère et son frère lui manquait terriblement. Courageux, il renferma sa douleur sous le regard attentif de Thorin, qui s'évertua à l'élever le mieux possible, et de façon à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Balin fut son précepteur.

Ainsi que l'avait prévu sa fille, au bout de vingt années, Thrain abdiqua. Thorin fut alors couronné roi sous la montagne, et sous son règne Erebor prospéra mieux encore qu'auparavant, en lien étroit avec les Montagnes Bleues, dont l'exploitation minière était de plus en plus florissante. Fili grandissait, étudiait avec ferveur, et fut bientôt initié au combat, pour la pratique duquel il montra tout de suite des dispositions particulières. Ambidextre, il devint bientôt un excellent guerrier, qui fit la fierté de Thorin. Mais jamais, durant toutes ces années, il ne revit ni sa mère ni son frère.

Trente ans, quarante ans, soixante ans, quatre-vingt ans passèrent.

Au mois de janvier de la quatre-vingtième année, Thorin reçut une lettre de sa sœur, qui le ravi. Il appela aussitôt son neveu, qui se présenta bientôt devant lui.

« -Ta mère rentre à Erebor, lui annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire, avec Kili...

-Pour sa majorité, qui est en février, devina Fili.

-Exact. Tu t'en es souvenu, remarqua Thorin d'un air complice.

Le blond ne répondit pas.

-Fili, ta mère revient après...

-Quatre-vingt ans d'absence. Tant mieux pour elle.

-Fili...

-Cela fait quatre-vingt ans, mon oncle ! Quatre-vingt ans que je ne l'ai plus vue !

-Je sais Fili...

-Quatre-vingt ans qu'elle est partie en emmenant mon petit frère et en me laissant ici !

-Essaye de comprendre...

-Mais j'ai essayé ! Répliqua le jeune Nain, j'ai essayé ! Mais comment comprendre la solitude, les murs froids et l'absence d'une mère quand on est un enfant ?

-Ta mère ne l'a pas fait de gaieté de cœur, crois-moi...

-Et Kili ? A-t-il jamais cherché à me revoir ? Se souvient-il seulement de mon visage ? Il avait deux ans ! Mère lui a-t-elle seulement parlé de moi ? Sauf votre respect, mon oncle, mais je ne vais pas faire de grands sourires lorsqu'ils passeront la porte d'Erebor, et je ne rechercherais pas leur compagnie !

Sur ces mots, il s'inclina et tourna les talons. Thorin soupira.

En un sens, la colère de son neveu était parfaitement compréhensible, car la décision de Dis avait été très injuste. Fili avait été abandonné, en partie à cause de sa ressemblance avec son père, alors que son petit frère avait grandi aux côtés de sa mère, sans soucis, sûrement choyé et aimé comme n'importe quel enfant Nain. On pouvait donc comprendre que Fili éprouve du ressentiment envers sa mère et son frère.

Thorin relut encore une fois la lettre de sa sœur.

_Cher frère,_

_J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps. Enfin je peux t'écrire : nous rentrons. Car oui, Kili et moi nous mettrons en route pour Erebor dans quelques jours, pour enfin vous retrouver, Fili et toi. Comme tu le sais, Kili fêtera ses quatre-vingt ans en février, ce sera l'occasion de faire se retrouver mes fils. Si tu savais comme vous m'avez manqué. J'ai hâte de voir quel valeureux Nain est devenu mon Fili, et j'espère qu'il ne me tiendra pas trop rigueur de ces années passées loin de lui._

_Nous serons à Erebor dans quelques semaines._

_Je vous embrasse tous les deux de tout mon cœur._

_Dis_

Les retrouvailles allaient être musclées.

TTTTTTTTTT

Durant les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, Thorin observa Fili devenir plus tendu qu'un lion en cage. Le jeune prince se défoulait comme un fauve aux entraînements, et en faisait baver à son oncle et à Dwalin, son maître d'arme , ainsi qu'à ses camarades de la garde royale.

Il parvenait, en se concentrant un moment, à invoquer en lui le souvenir du visage de sa mère, non pas telle qu'elle était représentée sur les portraits d'Erebor, mais telle qu'il l'avait vue la dernière fois. Il se rappelait d'une femme triste, au visage blanc comme la neige et toute habillée de noir. Quant à son frère, un bébé comme les autres, qui n'avait plus de visage.

Cette future rencontre le mettait dans un état d'énervement permanent, tel qu'il parvenait à peine à dormir, et passait ses nuits à ruminer de sombres pensées, allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond de sa chambre.

Au bout de deux semaines, alors que Dis et Kili ne devaient plus être loin d'Erebor, Fili ne tenait plus en place. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de se mettre au lit le soir, et finissait par s'endormir quelques petites heures par nuit, dans un fauteuil ou affalé sur un livre d'histoire ou de commerce. Thorin le retrouvait ainsi à l'aube dans la bibliothèque, tous les matins. Irrité, il essayait à chaque fois de l'envoyer se reposer, mais Fili refusait obstinément, et repartait s'entraîner comme une furie.

Finalement, un soir où la compagnie de ses livres ne l'enchantait guère, Fili décida d'aller se dépenser d'une autre manière. Certains des jeunes soldats qui s'entraînaient avec lui, trois jeunes Nains nommés Inor, Treïn et Frey avaient prévu d'aller passer la soirée -ou la nuit- dans une taverne fréquentée, au cœur de la ville, afin de boire pintes sur pintes et de faire d'y rencontres..._intéressantes._ Il ouvrit son armoire, d'où il sortit une tunique bleue brodée de fil d'argent, ainsi que des braies noires, qu'il enfila lestement. Les vêtements lui allaient près du corps, mettant en valeur ses muscles et sa carrure qui faisaient de lui un Nain particulièrement bien bâti. Fili n'était pas du genre à se vanter ou à apprécier la flatterie, mais il se trouvait un air particulièrement avenant, avec ces vêtements qui mettaient en valeur son regard perçant. Ses cheveux et sa barbe de miel doré étincelaient, artistiquement tressés et parsemés de perles d'argent. Il sourit en repensant aux temps où son père était encore vivant, se disant qu'effectivement, il retrouvait certains de ses traits en lui. Mais se rappeler son père amena inévitablement d'autres souvenirs beaucoup moins agréables, et Fili les chassa froidement de son esprit. Il préféra se concentrer sur la soirée qu'il allait passer. Peut-être pourrait-il enfin trouver le sommeil après cela. Il se saisit de son manteau, car l'air était frisquet même à l'intérieur de la montagne, et rejoignit ses camarades, sans prendre la peine de prévenir son oncle. Si Thorin avait appris où allait Fili, il serait entré dans une colère noire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la taverne du Sanglier d'Or, ils purent se rendre compte qu'ils arrivaient à point nommé. L'ambiance était à son comble, la grande salle pleine de rires et de musique. Les quatre Nains se frayèrent un chemin parmi les soûlards, remarquant au passage qu'il n'y avait que très peu de Naines, trop raisonnables pour venir se faire des concours de boissons ou pour dénicher des amants d'un soir. Les Nains quant à eux ne se gênaient ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, et les nombreuses chambres que comptaient la taverne étaient presque toutes occupées. Et c'étaient plus ou moins ce genre de choses que recherchaient ces jeunes Nains, qui découvraient à peine les plaisirs de la vie, comme disait Monsieur Dwalin en habitué, mais qui, Durin merci, n'était pas là ce soir. Fili espérait sincèrement se dégoter un ou deux Nains à se mettre sous la dent, se prendre une bonne cuite et peut-être enfin réussir à dormir.

Ils s'assirent tous les quatre à une table où se trouvaient quelques Nains déjà ronds comme des barriques, et les invitèrent à boire avec eux. Très vite, Inor « échangea » avec une Naine très entreprenante et Treïn se fit carrément harponner par un Nain particulièrement fougueux. Fili et Frey, quant à eux, jouaient à celui qui boirait le plus de bières et riaient comme des poissonniers en tapant sur la table, complètement faits l'un comme l'autre. Bientôt ils furent rejoins par plusieurs Nains très intéressés qui entreprirent de discuter avec eux de manière approfondie. Deux Nains s'approchèrent et invitèrent Fili à danser, qui accepta tout naturellement, mais ne parvint pas à faire trois pas avant de se casser joliment la gueule. En riant, les deux Nains le relevèrent. L'un avait une forte carrure et un rire gras, l'autre des cheveux châtains et un sourire aguicheur.

« -Bah alors ma mignonne, on perd l'équilibre ?

-Viens sur mes genoux, mon gaillard, va pas te casser la gueule encore une fois !

-C'est qu'elle te va bien cette chemise. T'es sacrément bien foutu !

-Tiens ! Reprend une bière !

Fili se retrouva alors, complètement soûl, entre deux bonhommes très émoustillés, assis sur les genoux de l'un tandis que l'autre l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Les deux Nains avaient des mains rapides et baladeuses, et la température montait rapidement en eux alors qu'ils réalisaient qu'elle perle rare ils venaient de dégoter là.

« -Eh ma beauté c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Tu voudrais pas monter à l'étage dis ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les trois...monté comme tu es...

-Allez viens mon beau, tu vas prendre cher...

Les deux Nains tentaient peu à peu de l'attirer dans l'escalier, tellement impatients et excités qu'ils commençaient déjà à tirer sur les lacets de sa tunique et de ses braies. Leur vulgarité finit par réveiller une petite sonnette d'alarme dans la tête de Fili, qui devint de plus en plus forte, alors que les deux gaillards devenaient de plus en plus pressants, dans les deux sens du terme. Un éclair de lucidité frappa tout à coup son esprit, alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il se passait, et ce qu'il allait se passer s'il ne faisait rien. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas que cela arrive, il ne voulait plus. Ses premières intentions avaient été de s'amuser, mais cette situation lui semblait devenir terriblement malsaine. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ces deux pots de colle ? ». Il tenta de résister, de ne pas se laisser entraîner, mais les deux nains commençaient à sérieusement s'impatienter, et décidèrent de ne pas attendre d'atteindre une chambre. Au lieu de cela, ils tirèrent le blond à l'ombre de l'escalier, ne se rendant même pas compte que le jeune Nain essayait de se défaire d'eux. Fili commençait sérieusement à paniquer alors que le Nain aux rire gras se plaquait contre son dos pour saisir le tissu bleu à pleines mains et le remonter sur sa poitrine, tandis que l'autre lui écartait les jambes afin de s'y glisser, frottant son érection bien réveillée contre l'entrejambe du blond. Horrifié, l'esprit de Fili dessoûla d'un coup, et rua furieusement, mais son corps était tellement engourdi qu'il réagit à peine lorsque des mains rudes se posèrent sur ses hanches pour faire descendre ses braies. Seuls ses yeux témoignaient de sa peur et de son dégoût. Il tenta d'articuler des protestations, mais sans grand succès.

« -Non...stop...

-Bah alors mon beau, on se défile ?

-Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ça !

-Arrêtez...non ! Stop ! Stop !

Voyant que les deux Nains n'avaient pas du tout l'intention de s'arrêter, Fili tenta d'appeler à l'aide, mais tous les Nains présents dans la salle étaient bien trop occupés par leurs propres affaires pour lui porter secours. Il avait terriblement honte. Lui, Fili, Prince Héritier d'Erebor, allait se faire violer comme une vulgaire catin, dans l'ombre d'un escalier, par deux Nains ronds comme des barriques et ignorant même qui il était. Que dirait Thorin s'il le voyait dans cet état lamentable ? Le prince sentit des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Quand soudain...

« -Hey les gars, lança une voix devant lui, vous êtes sourds ? Il vous a dit non !

Immédiatement, Fili sentit le poids entre ses cuisses disparaître, en même temps que retentissait un cri indigné.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que... !

Blang ! Crac ! Un bruit de chute et de bois qui se brise. Ce salopard avait du atterrir dans un mur. Bien fait pour sa gueule. Quand au deuxième, il s'enfuit piteusement, ou tenta de s'enfuir, car l'inconnu lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans le derrière qui le fit s'étaler ridiculement sur une table au milieu des poivrots. Arrivant à peine à y croire, Fili se redressa péniblement en réajustant ses habits, tanguant légèrement sur le parquet rugueux.

« -Tout va bien ? Lui demanda son sauveur, ces deux-là étaient sacrément chauds dis-donc ! Tu devrais faire attention ! Les vêtements aguicheurs et l'alcool ne font pas bon ménage quand on est en compagnie de soûlards comme ceux-là !

La voix était à la fois grave et claire, enjouée, et sonnait agréablement aux oreilles de Fili. Le Nain l'aida à revenir dans la grande salle et à s'asseoir sur un banc, et le blond put alors découvrir à quoi il ressemblait. Il était plus jeune que lui apparemment, car il avait très peu de barbe. Ses cheveux noirs bouclaient sur ses épaules et étaient partiellement retenus en arrière par une simple pince d'argent. Quelques mèches d'une ancienne frange d'enfant parsemaient son front. Il était vêtu d'une simple tunique bleu marine et de braies marron. Fili eut un choc en croisant son regard. Chaleur, amitié, curiosité, vivacité et insouciance se mêlaient dans ce regard couleur chocolat, et lui communiquaient la véritable joie de vivre qui habitait ce jeune Nain. Il lui plût tout de suite, avec ses grands yeux, ses sourcils fournis et son immense sourire. Irrémédiablement attiré par lui, il n'arrivait pas à articuler les mots de remerciements qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Ce fut le jeune Nain qui parla, toujours avec ce grand sourire.

« -Bah alors ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

-...

-T'es complètement bourré en fait, rit le jeune Nain, allez viens ! J'ai repéré une fontaine dehors, ça va te dessoûler !

Fili secoua la tête en repoussant le Nain qui se levait pour l'aider. Il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un le reconnaisse et le voit dans cet état. Il avait déjà assez honte comme ça !

« -Je préférerais...monter..., articula le blond.

-Tu plaisantes ? Demanda le jeune Nain, sincèrement perplexe, tu sais ce qu'il font là-haut ?

-Pas pour...mais...fatigué...bourré...c'est pas une bonne idée d'aller dehors...

-Je vois...hésita le brun, bon je vais demander une clé au tavernier, surtout ne bouge pas d'ici !

Fili hocha la tête alors que le Nain sautait sur ses jambes, leste comme un cabris. Le blond remarqua qu'il était plutôt grand pour un Nain, et ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il slalomait entre les tables, esquivant adroitement les Nains trop collants et les pintes de bières. Il avait une drôle de manière de se déplacer, à la fois pataude et assurée. Fili sourit. Ce Nain lui plaisait décidément beaucoup. Et encore plus lorsqu'il revint, une clef dans la main et une énorme pinte remplie d'eau froide dans l'autre, qu'il tendit au blond. Avec un regard de remerciement, Fili vida la pinte en quelques gorgées, ce qui lui fit un bien fou.

« -Déjà ? S'étonna le brun, t'as une sacrée descente !

Puis il aida Fili à se relever et à se hisser dans l'escalier. Le prince se sentait déjà moins engourdi, et put grimper tout seul, suivit par le plus jeune, qui ouvrit une porte dans le couloir. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans une chambre petite mais confortable, au centre de laquelle trônait un grand lit. Immédiatement, le jeune Nain s'élança pour tester le moelleux, riant aux éclats sous le regard amusé

du blond, qui se sentait soudain l'envie de le rejoindre.

Son vis-à-vis pris soudain conscience que son comportement n'était peut-être pas très exemplaire, et il se releva très vite, amorçant un mouvement pour sortir

« -Désolé, dit-il, je ne réfléchis pas trop avant d'agir. Je vais te laisser, tu dois sûrement vouloir te reposer.

-Non, tu peux rester, si tu veux.

-Je ne voudrais pas te déranger...

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu viens de sauver mon honneur et tu crains de me déranger ? Reste je t'en prie.

-Bon comme tu veux, sourit le plus jeune.

Fili lui sourit en retour, ne trouvant que dire d'autre. Le silence revenu leur révélait à tous deux les cri et gémissements enthousiastes de leurs voisins, un peu étouffés par les cloisons de pierre. Le brun commençait à s'agiter, un peu mal-à-l'aise sous le regard pénétrant du Nain, et finit par aller ouvrir la fenêtre, prétextant qu'on étouffait dans cette chambre.

« -Tu es un Nain étrange, dit soudain Fili.

-Ah ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Tu viens de me sauver la mise. Tu pourrais donc exiger de moi ce que tu voudrais, et pourtant tu ne le fais pas.

-Tous les Nains ne sont pas avide de chair fraîches, plaisanta le jeune Nain pour cacher son rougissement.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-Soixante-dix-neuf ans., bientôt majeur ! Affirma fièrement le brun.

-Et tu n'as jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un ?

-Excuse-moi, mais...euh...je dois y aller, dit précipitamment son vis-à-vis en se dirigeant vers la porte, ravi de t'avoir ren...Hé !

Fili, le prenant de vitesse, s'était mis devant la porte, lui barrant le passage.

« -Pardon pour toutes ces questions, je t'ai mis mal-à-l'aise.

-...laisse-moi passer.

-S'il-te-plaît, reste encore un peu...

-Ma mère va gueuler si je ne suis pas rentrée avant l'aube. Elle croit que je dors sagement dans mon lit.

-Tu es presque majeur, c'est toi qui l'as dit. Assume, sourit Fili, que faisais-tu dans une taverne comme celle-ci ?

-Je voulais découvrir un peu la ville.

-Tu n'es pas d'ici ?

-Non.

-C'est sûrement ce qui fait ton charme, remarqua légèrement Fili.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es très attirant tu sais.

-Je crois que tu n'es pas encore assez sobre.

-Pardon, pardon...dit le blond en secouant la tête, je ne sais pas y faire avec les mots. Quand il s'agit de régler des affaires diplomatiques, là j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Mais quand c'est moi qui parle et plus le prince, c'est le bordel...

-Tu es prince ? S'étonna le brun.

-...Non je..

« Mais quel idiot ! ».

-On me la fait pas à moi, sourit le plus jeune. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que tu es différent de tous ces soûlards.

-Quoi, tu me prenais pour un banal soûlard ?

-Bah t'étais un Nain bourré de plus au milieu d'une armée de Nains bourrés, quoi.

-D'accord, dit le blond en se mordant les lèvres. Sache que la première image que tu as eu de moi n'est pas la bonne. Je suis un poil plus digne habituellement.

-Mais bien foutu quoi qu'il arrive, rit le plus jeune.

-...je te plais ?

Le jeune Nain, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, devint tout à coup très pâle alors que le regard de Fili s'assombrissait dangereusement.

« -Euh non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça !

-Pardonne-moi, c'est ce que j'ai compris..., murmura le blond en se détachant de la porte et en avançant vers le Nain.

Ce dernier, ne sachant plus ou se mettre, recula alors que le fauve devant lui avançait, ne parvenant pas à le lâcher des yeux. Tout à coup, il sentit une résistance derrière son pied. Il voulut forcer et amena son autre pied, perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière..._sur le lit_. « Oups ». Immédiatement, Fili le plaqua contre le matelas, se glissant ses jambes avec douceur, pour ne pas trop effrayer sa proie « Faut pas pousser quand même ». Raté, car le jeune Nain était absolument mort de peur, rougissant et bafouillant à n'en plus finir, se débattant comme un diable pour s'échapper de l'étreinte du blond. Ce dernier lui parla doucement pour le rassurer, désolé et furieux contre lui-même de montrer si peu de délicatesse.

« -Lâche-moi !

-Attends, je ne connais même pas ton nom...

-Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

-Calme-toi, écoute-moi...

-Ta gueule ! Cria le brun. Tu vaux pas mieux que les autres ! Même si t'es prince, t'es juste un soûlard de plus ! Alors maintenant lâche-moi !

-Non !

-Pardon ? Grogna le brun.

-Je sais que la manière dont je te traite à cet instant n'est pas une façon de te remercier, mais il faut que tu m'écoute ! Tu..es vraiment un Nain incroyable. Je sais ce que tu te demandes : comment puis-je dire ça alors que je ne te connais pas...mais le fait est que tu m'as littéralement tapé dans l'œil depuis tout à l'heure...et j'aimerais sincèrement apprendre à mieux de connaître.

-T'as une drôle de façon de montrer aux gens qu'ils te plaisent, gronda le brun en haussant un sourcil.

-Je te l'ai dit...je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments.

-Disons que tu le sais, mais que c'est explosif, plaisanta le Nain en dessous de lui.

Fili haussa les sourcils, surpris de la capacité qu'avait le jeune Nain à passer de la rage à la bonne humeur, ce qui le séduisit encore plus. Bientôt, rien que la manière de respirer du brun lui semblerait séduisante...si ce n'était déjà le cas.

« -Et donc...demanda le Nain...tu continues où tu te relèves ?

-A ta guise...

-Si ça ne te gêne pas...je préférerais faire mieux connaissance, comme tu dis...avant de passer au sport de chambre...si sport de chambre il doit y avoir ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment et en rougissant fortement.

En riant, Fili se releva et aida le brun à faire de même.

« -Je vais vraiment devoir y aller. L'aube n'est pas loin.

Le jeune Nain s'avança vers la porte.

« -Attends !

-Quoi ?

-Comment être sûr que je te reverrais ? Demanda Fili.

-Tu veux un gage de bonne foi ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, ses yeux parlant pour lui. Alors le jeune Nain, rouge comme une pivoine, s'approcha de lui et, fermant adorablement les yeux, déposa un minuscule baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'enfuir dans l'escalier comme un voleur.

Fili ne connaissait toujours pas son nom.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah que coucou ! C'est re-moi ^^ Comme j'ai plein d'inspiration pour cette fic, on va pas se gêner !

Par contre je voulais m'excuser pour le temps que je mets à chaque fois pour publier un nouveau chapitre. Il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup de boulot et pas beaucoup de temps.

Donc, je remercie Petiteloutre (excellent ce pseudo), Aude, Alessa Da Venezia, Ayu, Sept-Ian, Lou, Hana-evali, Maken, Zeephyre, Kelidril et Angel pour leurs commentaires ^^ ! Merchiiiiii !

Donc dans ce chapitre, un lemon (mon premier donc je sais pas si ça sera très fructifiant-sans mauvais jeu de mots), je continue à mettre l'intrigue en place ! Voilà voilà !

Et sans attendre, voici la suite !

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Lorsque Fili se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut avec une monstrueuse gueule de bois. Il eut le malheur de se redresser trop vite, et une armée de cloches sonnèrent immédiatement à toutes volées contre les parois de son crâne. Avec un grognement de douleur, il se rallongea sur son lit. Il arrivait à peine à se rappeler comment il avait fait pour se traîner jusque dans les quartiers royaux et dans sa chambre, bourré comme il l'était la veille.

Par contre, il se rappelait parfaitement de quelque chose, qui lui fit monter aux lèvres un sourire de bienheureux. Il ferma les yeux pour apercevoir encore une fois le délicieux regard chocolat posé sur lui. Ce jeune Nain aux cheveux noirs et au sourire d'enfant...il fallait qu'il le revoit. Il fallait absolument qu'il le revoit ! La voix grave et claire à la fois résonnait encore dans sa tête, bredouillante ou franche, hésitante ou assurée. De tels contrastes en une seule personne. Incroyable et diablement séduisant.

« -Il faut que je le revois, dit Fili tout haut, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa chambre. Aujourd'hui-même !

Sur ces mots, il se redressa de nouveau, plus brusquement que la première fois, et porta les mains à ses tempes en gémissant de douleur.

« -Quel idiot !

Il resta quelques minutes allongé pour laisser à son mal de tête le temps de se calmer, puis se redressa avec prudence, très lentement, se retrouvant assis sur le matelas. C'est à ce moment-là que l'on toqua à la porte.

« -Fili ! Appela une voix rocailleuse, tu es prrrêt ? Tu es en rrretarrrd, mon gars !

-Oh merde, chuchota Fili, j'arrive m'sieur Dwalin ! Cria-t-il vers la porte.

« Aie. Aie...aie aie aie...ma têêêêête...c'est bien fait pour ta gueule ». Fili s'aspergea d'eau glacée, s'habilla en moins de deux, arrangea comme il put ses cheveux en pétard, saisit ses armes et sortit précipitamment, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Dwalin qui le lorgnait d'un air soupçonneux.

« -C'est pas courrrant ça, mon Prrrince.

-Quoi donc, demanda innocemment Fili.

-Que tu sois _en rrretarrrd_.

-Je...

-Tu n'aurrrais pas rrrencontrrré une fille, parrr hasarrrd ?

-Pas exactement non. « Ta gueule Fili, bon sang ! »

-Pas exactement, hein ? Alorrrs comment il s'appelle, ton _ami _?

-Mais de qui parlez-vous m'sieur Dwalin ? Et puis alors ? Ça vous regarde ?

Dwalin lui jeta un regard surpris, avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant et de donner une énorme claque sur l'épaule de Fili, qui faillit valser dans le mur.

« -J'te rrreconnais bien là mon gars ! On croirait entendre ton oncle. J'suis sûrrr que tu t'es déniché un joli ptit zosieau. Ah la jeunesse !

Fili haussa les sourcils, médusé. Il se serait attendu à des remontrances, car Dwalin était proche de Thorin, et il doutait que Thorin apprécie l'idée que son neveu fricote avec le premier venu. Même si ce premier venu était un jeune Nain diablement aguichant -sans même le vouloir d'ailleurs- aux immenses yeux chocolats. Aussi fut-il agréablement surpris lorsque son maître d'arme lui souhaita bon courage pour la suite.

Le prince blond suivit le Nain hilare jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait à quel moment il allait pouvoir s'échapper du palais pour essayer de retrouver son beau brun. Ignorant du reste où logeait le jeune Nain, cela promettait de durer des heures avant qu'il le retrouve. Malgré tout, Fili gardait espoir. Il était persuadé qu'il le retrouverait.

« -Fili.

-Monsieur Dwalin ?

-Cesse de rrrêvasser. Mets-toi en garrrde.

Le prince n'eut alors plus une seconde à consacrer à ses plans de recherche, trop occupé à repousser et à répondre aux attaques de Dwalin. Ce dernier combattait avec une hargne implacable, donnant des coups d'une telle force que Fili devait en esquiver certains sous peine de se démettre une épaule. La salle d'entraînement, déserte, résonnait de sons clairs et secs comme du cristal de roche, auxquels s'ajoutèrent bientôt des cris mesurés, des bruits de respiration saccadées, et même des jurons, poussés par l'un ou l'autre lorsque son vis-à-vis l'avait mis en difficulté.

« -Par le sang de Durrrin, Fili ! Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs !

-Dois-je prendre garde à tes vieux os ? Demanda narquoisement le jeune Nain entre deux coups d'épée.

-Ne m'enterrrre pas trrrop vite, jeune frrreluquet !

Les rires de Fili répondirent aux grognements de rage de Dwalin. Pendant qu'ils combattaient, Thorin et Balin, qui passaient par là, vinrent discrètement s'adosser contre l'un des immenses piliers de la salle.

« -Ton neveu a beaucoup grrrandit, Thorrrin, chuchota Balin à son roi. Il est devenu assez forrrt pour mettrrre Dwalin en difficulté.

-Oui, sourit Thorin, il fera un grand guerrier.

Ils se turent un court instant.

-Il sait ? Demanda alors le vieux Nain.

-Pour sa mère ? Oui.

-Comment...

-Mal. Il l'a mal pris.

-Je crrrains que les choses ne se passent pas comme le souhaiterrrait ta soeurrr. Le jeune lion que je vois là ne serrra pas tendrrre avec elle.

-Tendre non. Mais il lui doit malgré tout le respect, et je me chargerais de le lui faire comprendre.

-Et Kili ? Dis a-t-elle écrrrit quelque chose en parrrticulier surrr le frrrèrrre de Fili ?

-Non, si ce n'est qu'elle rentre avec lui. Elle espère que Fili l'accueillera bien.

Balin soupira.

« -Je n'en suis pas si sûrrr...

-Mon oncle ! Balin ! Vous étiez là depuis longtemps ?

Les deux combattants venaient de rengainer leurs armes, et venaient vers eux, essoufflés et en sueur.

« -Bonjour Fili, comment vas-tu ? Demanda son oncle.

-Très bien.

-Tu as mal dormi ? Tu n'as pas l'air frais...

-Si si j'ai...

-C'est de ma faute, l'interrompit Dwalin, je l'ai fait se lever aux aurrrorrres pourrr cet entrrraînement.

Thorin fronça les sourcils et fixa Dwalin d'un air qui disait « c'est vrai ce mensonge ? », mais il ne releva pas. Au lieu de cela, il fit signe à Fili, laissant les deux frères discuter tranquillement. Le prince les salua avant de suivre son oncle, ne manquant pas de remarquer le clin d'œil complice de Dwalin. « Fonce, mon gars ! ». Fili se promit de faire ce que lui disait son maître d'armes.

Thorin le conduisit jusque dans son bureau, refermant la massive porte de chêne derrière son neveu.

« -As-tu réussi à dormir, Fili ? Demanda-t-il, Dwalin te couvre pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Cela fait des jours que tu ne dors pas. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui mon oncle, j'ai réussi à dormir cette nuit, et d'un sommeil de plomb.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, dit Thorin.

-Est-ce tout, mon oncle ?

-Fili, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Mon oncle ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Tu semble...pressé...as-tu quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

-Rien de..spécial mon oncle, répondit Fili d'un ton qu'il fit le plus désinvolte possible.

-Hm...sourit Thorin, perspicace. Ne te moque pas de ton vieil oncle. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de te voir rencontrer des jeunes de ton âge, ou plus si affinités, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...mais n'oublie pas ton rang Fili. Tu es prince d'Erebor, héritier du trône. Mon héritier.

-Thorin, je n'oublie pas mon rang. N'ayez crainte.

Fili s'inclina, avec toute sa dignité de prince, et quitta le bureau. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Il ne savait plus que penser. N'avait-il donc pas le droit d'aimer ? Parce qu'il était l'héritier d'Erebor, il devait se contenter d'aventures d'un soir ? Cela le révoltait. Il repensa aux cheveux noirs du jeune Nain de la veille. Les reverrait-il un jour ? Pourrait-il un jour passer ses doigts dans ces mèches d'ébènes ? Il le souhaitait ardemment.

Il décida de retourner en ville le jour-même. Il reverrait le jeune Nain le soir-même, dut-il retourner tout Erebor pour cela !

Fili avala rapidement un repas de pain et de fromage, avant de se débarbouiller rapidement et de se changer. Il enfila une simple tunique de laine marron, et entreprit de défaire les tresses de ses cheveux afin de les peigner correctement et de les recoiffer. Il avait déjà moins l'air d'un sauvage. Il se saisit d'une musette dans laquelle il fourra un morceau de pain, une gourde d'eau, sa bourse et un livre, puis il quitta ses appartements, discret comme une ombre dans les couloirs du palais.

Il commença ses recherches en se rendant tout droit à la taverne du Sanglier d'Or, où il demanda si l'on n'avait pas vu le jeune Nain dans la journée. Personne ne put l'aider. Fili se remit en route, passant par toutes les boutiques, toutes les échoppes, tous les ateliers, mais aucun signe du brun. Alors, le prince ralentit l'allure, quelque peu refroidi par le peu de résultats obtenus, et se promena tranquillement dans les rues animées d'Erebor, saluant au passage les Nains surpris de reconnaître leur prince parmi les roturiers. Plusieurs enfants accoururent au-devant de lui en riant, l'admirant de tous leurs yeux, s'empêtrant dans ses jambes. Avec un sourire bienveillant, Fili leur ébouriffait les cheveux, leur recommandait d'être sages et de ne pas donner trop de soucis à leurs mères. Alors une petite fille aux boucles rousses le tira tant bien que mal jusqu'à une modeste échoppe sur la devanture de laquelle se trouvait de nombreux jouets, en bois peint, en céramique, ou encore de toutes petites figurines taillées dans des pierres semi-précieuses. Elle prit dans ses petites mains un minuscule lion de topaze qu'elle tendit tout à coup au prince. Les joues en feu, hissées sur la pointe des pieds, et lui mit sous le nez ce petit animal figé dans une position royale, délicatement ouvragé et riche de détails.

« -C'est pour moi ? Demanda doucement Fili.

-O..oui ! Bégaya la petite fille.

-Quel est ton nom ? Sourit le blond.

-Alyna

-Eh bien Alyna, dit gentiment Fili, je te remercie pour ce cadeau. Je le garderais précieusement.

L'enfant lui sourit alors de toute ses dents, avant de se sauver en sautillant, partant rejoindre les autres petits. Le blond la suivit du regard d'un air attendri, le petit lion toujours dans la main. Il aperçut soudain du coin de l'œil un éclair noir. Immédiatement, il redressa la tête, tous ses sens en éveil. Et il l'aperçut.

Le jeune Nain de la veille. Il le reconnu tout de suite, bien qu'il fut de dos. Il reconnut la barrette d'argent qui faisait comme un éclair blanc dans ses mèches d'ébène. Il reconnu la carrure un peu plus élancée que la normale et les gestes pleins d'entrain. Instinctivement, il s'avança dans sa direction, hypnotisé par les reflets ourlant la chevelure noire. Le jeune Nain était en cours d'acquisition d'un cake aux figues, et remerciait gaiement le vendeur lorsqu'il aperçut Fili, à quelques pas de lui. Un air surpris se peignit sur son visage, avant que celui-ci ne s'éclaire d'un grand sourire.

« -Salut ! Comment ça va ? Tu as fini de cuver ta bière ?

-Bien le bonjour. Je vais très bien, mais pourrais-tu être un petit peu plus discret ? De manière à ce que tout Erebor ne sache pas que je me suis pris la cuite de ma vie hier soir ? Et qui plus est dans un repère de voyous ?

-Désolé...je suis pas très fin quand je m'y mets, dit le jeune Nain en se grattant la nuque.

-Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Fili, tu as un petit creux ? Demanda-t-il désignant le paquet de son vis-à-vis.

-Ouais je voulais aller me trouver un petit coin tranquille et déguster cette petite merveille. Tu sais, cette petite échoppe ne paye pas de mine, mais ils font le meilleur cake aux figues qui soit !

-Je te crois sur parole.

-Et toi.. ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans les rues ?

-Je cherchais quelqu'un.

-Ah ! Je te laisse alors !

-Attends ! Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne ?

-Non, bien sûr, mais je croyais que...

-...tu n'es vraiment pas très fin, hein ?

-Quoi ? Dit le jeune Nain en fronçant les sourcils, l'air déboussolé.

-Tu m'as donné à croire que nous devions nous revoir, et je suis là, sourit Fili.

-J'ai dit ça, moi ?

-Pas vraiment, murmura le blond en portant sa main à sa joue avec un air équivoque.

-Oh.

Le jeune brun rougit fortement. Il jeta un regard alentour, pour être sûr que personne ne soit témoin de son embarras. Fili ne le lâchait pas des yeux, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

« -Je suis désolé...c'était très déplacé...

-Tu comptais manger ce pain aux figues tout seul ?

-Euh...

-Allez, suis-moi.

Fili pris les devants, empoignant la manche du jeune Nain pour l'emmener avec lui. Avec délectation, il remarqua les rougeurs permanentes sur les joues du brun, qui se laissait faire comme un sac de patates. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une des nombreuses galeries qui sillonnait Erebor. Fili ralentit le pas, lâcha le plus jeune et ils marchèrent tranquillement. À une intersection, le prince s'arrêta, glissa sa main sur la paroi et tâtonna doucement.

« -Que fais-tu ? Demanda le jeune Nain.

-Tu vas voir, sourit Fili, ah ! C'est bon !

Il appuya sur une roche saillante et l'instant d'après, toute la paroi vibra. Un pan de pierre s'enfonça avant de se décaler, laissant la place à un petit escalier étroit et sombre.

« -La vache !

-Viens.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Mais c'est...magnifique !

-Heureux que ça te plaise, sourit le blond.

Ils se trouvaient sur une petite corniche, dans les hauteurs d'Erebor, surplombant une sorte de précipice inquiétant et dissimulé dans la pénombre. Mais au-dessus d'eux s'étendait une vision onirique. La sublime voûte opaque était parsemée de minuscules joyaux, brillants d'autant plus fort dans la fausse nuit, comme de lointaines étoiles. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, contemplant silencieusement ce trésor, puis le brun commença à s'agiter.

« -Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Cela m'arrive, oui, quand j'ai du temps.

-C'est splendide. Mon pain aux figues est indigne d'un tel endroit, plaisanta le plus jeune.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise et viens t'asseoir ! Dit Fili en tapotant la pierre à côté de lui.

Son vis-à-vis obéit maladroitement, gêné par leur proximité. Puis il saisit son pain aux figues, l'air de rien, et le coupa en deux, avant d'en tendre un bout à son aîné.

« -Merci.

-Mais de rien ! Régale-toi ! S'exclama le jeune Nain, avant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules en entendant l'écho de sa voix qui se répercuta tout à coup contre les parois. Fili rit doucement avant de mordre allègrement dans son morceau de cake. Il ferma les yeux en ronronnant presque. Un pur délice. Le brun n'avait pas menti.

« -Alors ? Tu m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'amenait ici ?

-Des affaires de famille, dit le jeune Nain, la bouche pleine. Ma mère voulait revoir son frère, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu alors elle a voulut revenir s'installer à Erebor !

-Je vois. Je béni ta mère.

-Hein ? Tu connais ma mère ?

-Ma is non ! Idiot.

-Mais ! T'as pas fini de... !

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, le jeune Nain sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser sur sa joue. Des doigts se posèrent doucement sur sa nuque, tendrement, massant doucement la chair.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? Demanda soudain Fili en stoppant tout mouvement.

-Non je...euh...c'est agréable mais...pourquoi tu...

-Je te dois une fière chandelle pour hier soir...

-Mais...tu as embrasses tous ceux à qui tu dois quelque chose ? Demanda le brun, perplexe.

-Non.

-Alors...

-Tu me plais, déclara tout à coup Fili, je n'ai jamais rencontré un Nain comme toi. Tu es drôle, adorable, séduisant (Le jeune Nain grimaça)...j'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance...

-Faire plus...Séduisant ? Moi ?!

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

-Mais...

-Chuut...

Il posa sa main sur la joue presque imberbe du jeune brun pour le forcer à le regarder. Une lueur inquiète brillait dans les iris chocolat, ajoutée d'une note plus sombre...Fili sourit. _Du désir. _Sous ses airs de jeune effarouché, il semblait qu'il appréciait malgré tout d'être l'objet d'une telle attention.

« -Tu sais quoi... ? Chuchota timidement le brun.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que...tu me plais aussi...

L'instant d'après, Fili l'embrassa. Tendrement d'abord. Puis avec plus de passion. Il força doucement le barrage des lèvres fines, qui s'entrouvrirent avec hésitation. Il sentit la tension dans le corps de son vis-à-vis, la pudique raideur du jeune Nain recevant ce qui devait sûrement être son premier baiser, sa première véritable expérience en la matière. Le souffle court, il repoussa doucement Fili, qui se laissa faire et ancra son regard bleu dans le sien.

« -Ça va ?

-Oui...ça va très bien...

Le blond sourit, heureux comme un charme. Son vis-à-vis lui sourit en retour. Avant de lui rendre timidement son baiser. Fili ferma les yeux, savourant pleinement le goût du jeune Nain, dont il sentit les mains se glisser furtivement sur son torse. Le corps vibrant de désir, le blond passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui, glissant son autre main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, dont il prit bientôt le contrôle, enivré. Un petit gémissement retentit soudain, qui l'électrisa littéralement. Il détacha ses lèvres de celle de son vis-à-vis et descendit dans son cou qu'il marqua d'une douce brûlure. Le bras qui maintenait sa taille remonta dans son dos, tandis que sa main s'égarait sur les lacets de la tunique bleue, tâchant de les détendre. Le brun gémit plus fort sous les caresses intenses, se collant inconsciemment contre Fili, qui finit par s'appuyer dos contre la paroi rocheuse. D'un geste impérieux, il saisit le jeune Nain et le fit s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Le geste rendu maladroit par leurs corps excités fit se rencontrer brusquement leurs entrejambes dans une délicieuse friction. Le brun rejeta la tête en arrière, haletant, avant de s'agripper à Fili qui saisit ses hanches à pleines mains, cueillant ses lèvres avec délicatesse, les mordillant et les léchant tour à tour. Puis, joueur, il se mit à onduler sensuellement du bassin.

« -Tu...

-Oui, Amour ?

Le jeune Nain ouvrit de grands yeux.

« - « Amour » ?

-Je ne connais pas ton nom...permets-moi de t'en inventer un...

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on va...ah !

-Oui ? Demanda Fili d'une voix mielleuse.

-Un peu trop vite... ! Aaah ! Par Durin !

-Nous sommes déjà trop lents à mon goût, susurra le blond.

-Mais...comment peux-tu... ? Oooh !

-Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur moi...

-Aaah !

-Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux.

-Moi non plus... !

-Mais je sais quelque chose...

-Ahhaaaaa ! Quoi... ?

-Tu me plais terriblement. Je te veux. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Tout.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis... ? Aaah !

-Tu es si beau...

-...Merci...

Fili cessa tout à coup de bouger, observant la teinte sublime qui rehaussait le teint pâle du jeune brun en sueur, qui l'observait lui aussi, d'un regard embué. Tendrement, il revint à ses lèvres quelques instants, avant de poser son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

« -Tu es beau.

-Tu te répètes...

-Tu es beau.

-Mais...

-Chuuuut...tu es merveilleux, sexy, délicieux, sensuel, sublime, magnifique...

-Arrête...Ohh !

Fili avait repris la cadence avec plus d'intensité, faisant gémir le jeune Nain plus fort. Puis, impatient, il finit par saisir la tunique bleue et la lui ôta en la passant par-dessus sa tête, avant de faire de même avec la sienne. Avec amour, il allongea doucement son amant sur le sol de pierre et lui ôta ses braies, découvrant son corps nu avec délices, le parcourant superficiellement de ses mains. Il se dévêtit lui-même complètement, avant de reprendre sa position initiale, le jeune brun sur ses genoux.

Mais ce cours instant de répit avait permis à ce dernier de retrouver une pensée à peu près claire et de réaliser ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Et surtout de réaliser que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il fixa Fili, gêné d'être ainsi à califourchon sur lui et complètement nu, à la merci de toute la fougue du blond. Ce dernier fit doucement glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses, caressant la peau pâle avec délectation, remontant peu à peu vers les hanches musclées, faisant déjà naître un frisson de plaisir dans tous son corps. Mais non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

« -Ecoute, hésita-t-il en repoussant doucement les caresses de Fili, je crois que nous allons trop vite...

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« -Je veux dire...on ne s'est rencontrés qu'hier et tu étais rond comme une barrique alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de bénéfique à entamer une relation comme celle-là...

-Qu'entends-tu par là ? Demanda Fili.

-On ne dirait pas comme ça...mais je suis très...euh...rom...roman...enfin tu vois... ?

-...

-Bref disons que j'ai un idéal assez défini de ce que je souhaiterais vivre comme relation. Et que ça n'inclut pas les coups d'un soir.

-Qui a dit que c'était un coup d'un soir ? Dit le blond le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Et bien...je ne connais même pas ton nom. Et tu ignores le mien. Et puis...normalement, si l'on souhaite qu'une histoire dure, il me semble que la meilleure méthode est de faire d'abord connaissance...non ? Pas de se sauter dessus tout de suite.

-Je vois, sourit Fili. Tout d'abord, saches que tu es le jeune Nain le plus intéressant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je serais vraiment, vraiment stupide si je prétendais vouloir m'en tenir à un « coup d'un soir » plutôt que d'approfondir. Tu es spécial...tu as en toi quelque chose qui m'intrigue au plus haut point...je voudrais mieux te connaître, et j'espère sincèrement que ta mère n'a pas pour projet de quitter Erebor avant longtemps.

Son vis-à-vis soutint son regard sans se troubler alors qu'il se saisissait tout doucement de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

« -Passons aux présentations. Je m'appelle Fili.

Le brun écarquilla soudain les yeux.

« -Fili ? Le neveu de sa Majesté Thorin ? Le prince héritier ?! Par Durin !

Il chercha frénétiquement à se défaire de l'étreinte du blond, qui le maîtrisa sans trop de mal en roulant sur le sol pierreux et en le maintenant sous lui. Le plus jeune se débattit vainement, effaré. Fili lui murmura doucement des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, embrassant doucement la commissure de ses lèvres. Le jeune Nain finit par se calmer et par le regarder dans les yeux, à la fois incrédule et effrayé. Le prince lui sourit doucement.

« -Pourquoi réagis-tu de cette manière ?

-Tu...bon sang...tu ne plaisantais vraiment pas à la taverne alors...

-Je suis le même qu'hier, et le même que tout à l'heure...le fait que je sois prince ne change rien.

-Si...si cela change beaucoup de choses...

-Ah oui ? Lesquelles par exemple ?

-Tu es prince, tu as tous les droits. Tu dois donc considérer que si tu me veux, je t'appartiens. Tu peux avoir toutes les Naines et tous les Nains que tu veux d'un claquement de doigts...je crains que ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure ne sois juste : mon malheureux cake aux figues ne vaut pas ta splendide voûte aux étoiles.

-J'ai effectivement été élevé par un Nain dont la prestance et l'allure lui valent l'admiration et le respect de tous. Un Nain qui m'a apprit à prendre ce que je voulais quand je le voulais. Mais avec respect. Je n'ai jamais forcé qui que ce soit à me céder. Je suis un prince, pas un tyran.

-Quand bien même...nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde...

-Mon monde est le tien, et ton monde est le mien. Tu n'as pas moins de valeur que moi.

-Tu sais parler Fili...

-Pardon ?

-Tu es éloquent, sourit le brun.

Ses lèvres. Ses lèvres étirées ainsi et éclairant son visage. Il avait une grande bouche, et chaque fois qu'il souriait, c'était un immense sourire qui animait sa figure.

Un coup d'un soir ? Lui ? Impossible. Fili ne le permettrait pas. Ce Nain avait trop de charme, d'espièglerie, de douceur et d'inconscience mêlée pour qu'il le laisse s'enfuir. Par le sang de Durin, il ne lui échapperait pas.

Il se pencha délicatement pour embrasser le creux de son cou, le caressant de son souffle chaud et posant ses lèvres avec tendresse sur chaque centimètres de peau tendre et laiteuse. Le brun bougea doucement en-dessous de lui, cherchant une position plus confortable, leur faisant réaliser soudain à tous deux la posture dans laquelle il était.

Allongé sous Fili, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, les bras posés au niveau de sa tête dans une attitude de complète passivité, le torse se soulevant paisiblement au rythme de sa respiration, il fit frémir le prince d'anticipation, surtout lorsque celui-ci avisa l'accueil involontaire des jambes entre lesquelles il se tenait. Le plus jeune rougit fortement alors que Fili se rapprochait de lui, posant les mains sur ses cuisses pour les écarter doucement et s'installant entre elles. Incapable de soutenir le regard brûlant du prince, il détourna les yeux, rougissant de plus belle alors que le poids du corps chaud et tendu se reposait peu à peu sur lui. Il sentit une main attentive caresser le creux de ses cuisses tandis que l'autre remontait le long de son flan droit et que des lèvres brûlantes venaient embrasser ses tétons, le faisant gémir d'une voix terriblement sensuelle. La moustache du prince le chatouillait, et sa langue venait taquiner sans pitié les petites perles roses qui durcissaient à vue d'œil. Les gémissements s'intensifiaient de plus en plus, excitant le prince blond au-delà du raisonnable. Sans s'en rendre compte, le plus jeune commença à onduler sous lui, ouvrant encore plus les cuisses alors que Fili reprenait ses mouvements de bassin trop longtemps interrompus. Bientôt il augmenta la cadence, frottant leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Fou de désir, son amant s'agrippa soudain à lui, criant presque. Le prince dégusta cette voix grave, rendue plus rauque encore par le plaisir, haletante, délicieuse.

Alors il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il embrassa à pleine bouche le jeune Nain, glissant sa main entre ses cuisses pour le préparer tendrement à l'accueillir plus intimement.

« -Oh par Durin !

-Tout va bien Amour, ça va aller...

-Aaaah...

-Dis-moi si je te fais mal...

-Bon sang, Fili ! Aaaaah...aaaah !

-Tu es beau.

-Tu recommences...oooh ! Nngh !

-Ça va ?

-Oui...aaah...Filiii...

-Hm.. ?

-Tu es beau...

-Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de le pénétrer doucement, infiniment tendrement, caressant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée pour distraire son amant d'une éventuelle douleur. Les gémissements se muèrent en cris et les cris en hurlements alors qu'après un moment, Fili accélérait la cadence, pilonnant le brun sans un rythme effréné. Ce dernier encerclait sa taille de ses jambes, les lèvres dévorées de baisers sauvages et passionnés, rouges et brûlantes, symbole même de luxure. Le blond ne le lâchait pas des yeux, fou de désir, et cette vue sublime sur son amant offert lui donnait une énergie incroyable. Ils jouirent en même temps, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils partagèrent cette première « nuit » d'amour, sous le faux ciel nocturne piqueté de diamants, échangeant tour à tour caresses et baisers, faisant et refaisant l'amour, se chuchotant des paroles que chacun savourait avec mille délices.

Finalement, ils s'effondrèrent sur la pierre fraîche. Fili prit son amant dans ses bras, embrassant sa tempe, avant de se souvenir.

« -Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom.

-Je m'appelle Kiliann.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! C'est Lily !

Tout d'abord, j'ai relu les deux précédents chapitres et je voulais m'excuser pour certaines incohérences que j'ai relevé..à savoir, la plus grosse à mon sens, et sûrement certains d'entre vous l'auront-ils remarqué : l'histoire est sensée se dérouler quatre-vingt ans après le départ de Dis, mais vu que Kili avait déjà deux ans au moment où ils sont partis, en toute logique il ne peut avoir soixante-dix-neuf ans...Donc si mes calculs sont bons, les faits se déroulent soixante-dix-sept (soixante-dix-huit ?) ans plus tard.

Ensuite, le rythme de cette histoire est...comment dire...trop rapide ? Fili emballe son Nain à une vitesse étonnante, ce qui peut faire penser qu'il ne pense qu'à se le faire, aussi je suis désolée et je vais essayer de faire un peu plus en finesse ^^' Surtout que c'est parfois agaçant les histoires qui passent tout de suite au sport de chambre. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous trouvez moyen dans ma fic ! Comme ça je note et je m'applique à ne plus refaire ces erreurs.

Je vous remercie toujours pour les reviews :3 ça fait super plaisir ! C'est marrant parce que dans plein de commentaires j'ai vu que vous essayiez de faire votre petit bout de chemin sur QUI est ce mystérieux Kiliann, dont la description et le nom ressemble étrangement au Kili que nous connaissons :3 Je n'avouerai rien, vous verrez bien ;) ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les choses vont devenir...disons...compliquées.

Merci à Zeephyre, Hana-evali, Sept-Ian, Petiteloutre, Julindy, Maken, Gokash (!) et Pisces-Arkady pour leurs reviews :3 !

Et voici le troisième chapitre de Difficiles retrouvailles !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_« -Je m'appelle Kiliann._

Depuis trois jours, Fili évoluait dans un autre monde. Un monde où résonnait inlassablement la voix grave du jeune Nain brun, une voix que le prince savourait et brûlait d'entendre de nouveau. Le lendemain de leur première fois, ils s'étaient encore revus, ainsi que la veille, et chaque fois ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Être en présence l'un de l'autre leur donnait l'impression de se créer leur propre petite bulle, inatteignable, intemporelle, et chaque fois ils devaient se quitter à la hâte car la soirée était bien avancée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait éveiller les soupçons de ses proches, bien que, Fili le savait, Thorin ne se doute déjà de quelque chose sans en saisir la véritable portée. Il devait sûrement penser que son neveu fricotait sans vraiment y attacher de l'importance. Ce qui était très loin de la vérité. Car Fili passait chaque jour dans une attente interminable, remplissant ses obligations de la matinée et se sauvant l'après-midi pour retrouver Kiliann. Le jeune Nain se révélait d'heure en heure plus intéressant, plus vif, plus gentil, plus amusant. Et d'heure en heure Fili s'attachait plus à lui. Sa déclaration faite quelques jours auparavant avait du sembler un peu hâtive aux yeux du brun, mais le prince était absolument sincère. Il était en train de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de Kiliann. Et cela le grisait. Fili se sentait si bien depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette perle ! Il aurait voulu que cet état de béatitude dure éternellement.

Mais c'était sans compter son oncle.

Lorsque Thorin le fit appeler ce matin-là, il était dans la bibliothèque, plongé dans la lecture d'un énorme manuscrit traitant de l'architecture d'Erebor, de ses voûtes gigantesques à ses plus profondes galeries minières. Fili ne fit pas attendre son oncle et le rejoignit dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard. Il fut accueillit par un sourire bienveillant et souhaita de bon cœur le bonjour au grand Nain.

« -Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ?

-Très bien, sourit Fili. Je dors mieux !

-Tu m'en vois ravi et j'espère que tu vas conserver cette bonne humeur qui me fait plaisir à voir...

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« -...lorsque je t'annoncerais que j'ai des nouvelles de ta mère et de ton frère.

Fili serrait fortement les paupières. Et voilà. Il sentait déjà son sang commencer à bouillir dans ses veines. Thorin était bien naïf s'il pensait que son neveu allait rester guilleret et écouter avec un grand sourire ses révélations, qui devaient sans doute concerner une rencontre imminente avec Dis et Kili. Le prince sentait ses bonnes dispositions fondre comme neige au soleil.

« -Nous les rencontrons demain. Ils viendrons pour le déjeuner et s'installeront dans l'après-midi.

- « S'installeront ? » Où donc ?

-Fili, ne sois pas idiot...

-Je vais devoir supporter leur présence dans les appartements royaux ? Les voir chaque jour ?

-Fili, gronda Thorin. Que les choses soient bien claires. Leur place est dans les quartiers de la famille royale, car, quoi que tu en penses, ils font partie de la famille royale. Tu dois le respect à ta mère, et l'amitié à ton frère. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

-Je ne leur dois _rien_, Siffla Fili. Rien que du mépris et de l'indifférence en écho au silence de ces années passées sans eux.

-Ose manquer à ton devoir envers ta mère et tu entendras parler de moi !

-Quel est mon devoir ?! Demanda le prince, sourire à une femme qui ne s'est jamais préoccupée de moi et à un morveux qui va me traîner dans les pattes alors qu'il n'est qu'un parfait étranger ? C'est cela mon devoir ?

-Baisse d'un ton, Fili ! Tonna Thorin. Tu n'as pas à discuter ! Tu crois vraiment que ta mère t'a abandonné ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'a oublié pendant toutes ces années ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est que tu grandisses comme un prince digne de ce nom, que tu deviennes un Nain valeureux et digne d'admiration !

-Mais qu'ai-je à faire de tout ça ? Hurla Fili, fou de colère, elle m'A abandonné ! M'a-t-elle demandé mon avis ? Y a-t-elle pensé une seule seconde ? Ne s'est-elle pas dit que je préférais grandir avec une mère que d'être élevé comme un prince ?

-Si. Cela lui a fendu le cœur de te laisser ici.

-Quand bien même. Elle n'est plus rien. (Fili se frappa la poitrine) Son nom ne provoque rien ici, mon cœur devrait palpiter d'excitation à l'idée de revoir ma « famille », non ? Et bien je ne ressens _rien_. C'est deux étrangers que je vais rencontrer demain.

-Fili...

-Cela n'enlève rien à l'estime que j'ai pour vous mon oncle, continua le blond plus doucement, vous êtes ma seule véritable famille. Mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette Naine et son rejeton. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

L'instant d'après, la porte se refermait sur lui, laissant un Thorin tendu comme un arc, les poings fermés appuyés sur le bois massif de sa table de travail, soupirant de lassitude. Comment diable ce jeune Nain avait-il pu devenir aussi borné ?

« -Tout bien, Thorrin ? Demanda soudain une voix à côté de lui.

-On va dire que oui, Dwalin.

Le grand Nain sortit de la pièce d'à côté, la bibliothèque personnelle de Thorin, où il était tranquillement en train de lire un traité de ferronnerie lorsque l'échange était devenu plus venimeux. Il s'approcha doucement de son roi, posant ses grandes mains sur les bras musclés et les massant délicatement pour le détendre.

« -Ce gosse est plus buté qu'un âne, grogna Thorin.

-Ce gosse te rressemble beaucoup, remarqua ironiquement son compagnon, qui déplaça ses mains sur ses épaules en massant plus intensément.

Passant sur cette petite pique, Thorin baissa docilement la tête pour laisser ses pouces atteindre sa nuque nouée, fermant les yeux afin de mieux apprécier cette attention. Dwalin sourit devant cet abandon. Il était le seul devant lequel le roi laissait tomber cette carapace de Nain digne et autoritaire pour se dévoiler tel qu'il était réellement. Avec lui, Sa Majestée Thorin, fils de Thrain, petit-fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne, redevenait simplement Thorin. Son Thorin. Il glissa ses bras autour sa taille et l'attira dos contre son torse pour une tendre étreinte.

« -Que vas-tu fairre ? Demanda-t-il en posant son menton sur l'épaule de son amant.

-Je vais essayer d'endiguer la colère de cette tornade blonde et tacher de limiter la casse...

-Ce ne serra pas une mince affairre.

-J'en ai peur. Dis va être profondément blessée si Fili agit ainsi en sa présence. Elle se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça...

-Parrdonne-moi de dirre ça...mais il fallait bien un jourr payer le prrix de cette décision.

-Oui...c'était très injuste...et Fili risque d'employer la manière forte pour le lui faire comprendre...

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où demander.

-Merci Dwalin...tu as toujours été là pour moi...

Thorin laissa doucement tomber sa tête sur l'épaule puissante derrière lui, rendant son regard à son ami. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air à la fois grave et doux, ce qui exprimait des sentiments réellement sincères sur ce visage buriné et couvert de cicatrices.

« -Merci, répéta Thorin.

-Hm. Tout irra bien.

Le roi se redressa doucement, sans pour autant se défaire de l'étreinte puissante. Au contraire, il se retourna et enlaça à son tour fortement son amant, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaisse toison noire d'où émanait cette forte odeur musquée caractérisant les guerriers chevronnés. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, Dwalin resserra sa prise sur la taille de son brun, le poussant doucement contre le bois de son bureau. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Thorin.

« -Est-ce que tu voudrais un entraînement spécial? Demanda soudain ce dernier d'une voix rauque, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-Pourrquoi pas ? Tu crrois que les conseillers m'en voudrront si je rretiens Sa Majestée pendant quelques heurres ?

-Cher maître d'arme, commença le roi d'une voix langoureuse et se collant à Dwalin de façon équivoque, je suis dispensé de réunions aujourd'hui. À toi de disposer de moi comme il te plaira.

-Je te prrends au mot, susurra le Nain au crâne rasé, décidé à profiter de ces quelques heures. Thorin était rarement aussi docile (TRES rarement) aussi il ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion et s'appliquerait à changer les idées de son amant.

Avant la bataille qui s'annonçait le lendemain.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

En ce début d'après-midi, les gigantesques fours des forges marchaient à plein régime, projetant des lumières orangées sur les hauts murs de roche. L'air vibrait de chaleur. Il résonnait de milliers de coups de marteaux, du grincement des cordes mettant en mouvement les chariots surélevés et du crépitement de la vapeur d'eau naissant de la rencontre du métal brûlant avec l'eau glacée pompée dans la rivière souterraine coulant en dessus d'Erebor. Des récipients remplis de pierres précieuses trônaient sur des longues tables de pierre, brillants de rouges, de verts et de bleus, envoyant des milliers de minuscules reflets colorés sur les visages luisant de sueur des forgerons. Des bacs emplis d'outils d'une finesse incroyable côtoyaient des enclumes disposées par ordre croissant, certaines pas plus grandes que des petits coffrets à bijoux, d'autres plus imposantes qu'un Nain.

C'est avec un plaisir d'enfant que Kiliann contemplait toutes ces merveilles, ces forges immenses qui surpassaient de loin en taille et en effectifs celles des montagnes bleues. Ses grands yeux pleins d'admiration devant la force de ces Nains et leur dextérité. Il se demandait si son propre talent atteindrait un jour un dixième du leur. Il brûlait d'envie d'apprendre ce métier façonneur de merveilles.

Plusieurs forgerons remarquèrent la présence inhabituelle de ce jeune Nain, plus fin et plus grand que la moyenne, et qui les regardait d'un air curieux et charmé. Certains sourirent avec bienveillance, invitant Kiliann à s'approcher pour regarder de plus près la manière dont ils intégraient au métal brûlant les pierres les plus inestimables.

« -La ferronnerie t'intéresse, gamin ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux, un Nain aux cheveux d'un blanc de neige et coiffés d'une manière très étrange, en une multitude de tresses enroulées de part et d'autre de son crâne.

-O...oui, bafouilla le jeune Nain, fortement intimidé par l'allure très noble qui se dégageait du personnage.

-Te stresses pas, mon gars ! Rit le forgeron, mon nom est Dori ! Et le tien ?

-Kiliann, répondit le brun de manière plus assurée.

-Toi, tu n'es pas d'ici !

-Non effectivement...ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Les jeunes Nain d'Erebor sont habitués à la démesure des lieux, ils n'y a que les provinciaux pour encore s'extasier sur nos forges !

Kiliann fronça les sourcils en se voyant traité de « provincial », ce qui dans la bouche de Dori semblait justifier un ton assez condescendant. Mais voyant que le sourire avenant du Nain ne se flétrissait pas, il décida de ne pas relever. Il risqua un coup d'œil à ce sur quoi le forgeron était en train de travailler. Remarquant l'intérêt du plus jeune pour ce qu'il façonnait sur son enclume, Dori s'écarta un peu pour lui laisser de la place. C'était une épée, dont le métal encore incandescent promettait déjà une arme de la meilleure facture. La lame était droite et assez longue. Le Nain tira une mince baguette de bois de sa poche et commença à graver de petites inscriptions sur le métal fumant. Il répondit avec un sourire en coin au regard interrogateur de Kiliann.

« -Un présent pour le jeune prince Kili, à l'occasion de sa majorité.

-Le prince Kili ? Demanda le brun.

-Le frère de son Altesse Fili, neveu de Sa Majesté Thorin.

-J'ignorais que Fili avait un frère ?

- « Fili » ? rétorqua le forgeron, je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens tes manières, mon gars, mais à moins de connaître personnellement le prince, tu ferais mieux d'accompagner son nom du titre qui s'impose quand tu parles de lui. Vous êtes un peu rustres, vous autres provinciaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Kiliann rougit de colère. De quel droit ce vieux singe se permettait-il de lui parler sur ce ton ? Tout ça pour une affaire de titre, alors qu'il connaissait bien Fili -c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Cependant, se doutant que Dori ne voudrait pas croire que lui, petit « provincial », eut pu connaître personnellement le prince héritier d'Erebor, il pris garde à utiliser le fameux titre.

« -Pardonnez-moi. J'ignorais que son Altesse Fili eut un frère...

-Il en a pourtant un. Un petit frère qui a grandit dans les Montagnes bleues, et _j'espère_ d'ailleurs qu'il n'a pas développé des manières comme les tiennes ! Mais cela m'étonnerait vraiment. Après tout c'est un prince, et il a été élevé comme tel. Toujours est-il qu'il aura bientôt quatre-vingt ans et que, comme le veut la coutume, il se verra remettre pour sa majorité sa première arme, faite spécialement pour lui ! Et j'ai eu l'honneur de me voir attribuée cette tâche par son oncle, notre roi. Regarde. C'est du mithril, le métal le plus noble qui soit et pas à la portée de n'importe qui. La poignée sera composée de saphir bleus et d'agates, et veinée d'or et d'argent. Une arme de prince...eh ? Mais où vas-tu ? Hey, gamin ! Mais quel garnement !

Excédé par le bavardage méprisant de Dori, Kiliann avait finit par se sauver, marchant à grands pas vers la sortie des forges, dont l'atmosphère lui semblait à présent brûlante et étouffante. Il se sentait terriblement honteux. Ce maudit vieillard l'avait rabaissé à n'en plus finir, et le pire était qu'il avait semblé ne jamais s'en rendre compte. « Provincial » par-ci, « provincial » par-là, « rustre », « mal élevé », il n'avait cessé de lui faire prendre conscience du peu d'importance de son rang, ne cessant de le traiter comme un gamin des rues et qui ne valait absolument rien en comparaison avec un prince que personne ici n'avait jamais vu. Kiliann frappa rageusement la pierre à côté de lui. Alors c'était comme ça ? Parce qu'il n'était pas de sang royal, il n'était qu'un Nain comme les autres, il n'était qu'un anonyme ? Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Parce qu'il n'était pas de sang royal, il n'avait pas le droit de regarder Fili ? Pas le droit de le considérer comme quelqu'un d'autre que son prince et futur roi ?

Le monologue de Dori n'avait réussit qu'à lui faire prendre conscience qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville du prince héritier, qu'il regardait beaucoup plus haut qu'il n'avait le droit de le faire, et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller tout de suite supplier sa mère de le ramener aux Montagnes bleues afin de ne plus jamais croiser le regard de Fili.

En cet instant, appuyé contre la paroi fraîche à la sortie des forges, Kiliann n'éprouvait qu'une seule chose. Une intense envie de fuir. De quitter Erebor et son mépris. Erebor et sa famille royale. Erebor et son prince. Fili. Kiliann pouvait se rappeler de chaque détail de son visage, rien qu'en fermant les yeux. Il pouvait le voir sourire, rire. Il voyait son visage serein lorsqu'il dormait.

Le jeune Nain secoua la tête. Non ! C'était trop injuste ! Il ne connaissait Fili que depuis quelques jours, et déjà, il ne voulait plus se séparer de lui ! Si leur relation était vouée à l'échec pour une question de naissance, alors peut-être valait-il mieux arrêter dès maintenant ? Mais cela lui brisait le cœur, rien que d'y penser.

« -Kiliann ? Appela soudain une voix familière.

Ce dernier serra les mâchoires. Quand on parle du loup.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Fili le rejoindre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le blond attrapa doucement son menton pour l'embrasser et Kiliann se laissa faire, s'appuyant dos à la paroi. Il se sentait coupable. Il devait absolument lui parler. Mais il suffisait que le blond le prenne dans ses bras pour qu'il oublie tout. Il dut se faire violence pour retrouver ses esprits.

« -Fili, attends, dit-il en le repoussant gentiment.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le blond d'une voix mal assurée.

Le jeune Nain se rendit alors compte de la tension qui parcourait le corps de son amant. Il l'observa attentivement quelques instants, et ne tarda pas à déceler sur son visage des traces de contrariété. Ses lèvres étaient crispées et ses arcades sourcilières légèrement froncées. Fili semblait à cran, et Kiliann soupçonnait que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de lui.

« -Tu es tendu, Fili ?

-Je...désolé...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda le brun, sincèrement inquiet.

Fili resta silencieux, attendri par la réaction du plus jeune. Peut-être devait-il lui avouer ce qui le tracassait ?

« -Une petite virée à la voûte aux étoiles, ça te tente ?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fili lui raconta tout. La mort de son père. Le départ de sa mère et de son frère. Son enfance sous la tutelle de son oncle. Le retour imminent de Dis et de Kili. Sa rage. Kiliann écouta silencieusement son récit, hochant la tête pour signifier qu'il le comprenait, finissant par le prendre gentiment dans ses bras pour lui assurer que ces retrouvailles se passeraient bien.

« -Fili ?

-Oui ?

-Je pense que tu devrais essayer de les accepter quand même.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Tu sais, ta mère a sûrement fait ça pour ton bien. Et c'est une mère comme les autres. Cela a donc du lui briser le cœur de t'abandonner ainsi.

-Il fallait y réfléchir avant, grogna le blond.

-Fili...

-Quoi encore ?!

-Ne te fâche pas enfin ! J'essaye juste de t'aider !

-...excuse-moi.

-Tu ne crois pas que vous avez tous assez souffert comme ça ? S'écria Kiliann, tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de laisser au passé ce qui appartient au passé, et d'entamer pleinement cette nouvelle vie ?

-...

-Tu ne penses pas que ta mère t'aime de tout son cœur ? Qu'elle a hâte de voir quel Nain tu es devenu ? Vas-tu lui faire de faux espoirs ? Et ton frère ? Sûrement est-il impatient de faire ta connaissance !

-...Kiliann...tu es vraiment un Nain surprenant.

-Tu sais, je n'ai que ma mère et un oncle que je ne connais pas, alors t'entendre dire que tu refuses de renouer avec ta famille me mets hors de moi. C'est stupide et indigne de toi.

Fili resta bouche bée devant tant de franchise. Kiliann lui dévoilait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, celle d'un Nain qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et qui était capable de lui envoyer ses quatre vérités à la figure sans hésiter. Cela le séduisit plus encore. Alors pour Kiliann, Fili allait faire cet effort. Il avait d'abord regretté d'avoir parlé au jeune Nain, mais peut-être avait-il raison après tout ? Même si cette idée le faisait encore grincer des dents, elle lui était déjà moins insupportable.

« -Très bien. Je le ferais.

-C'est bien, sourit chaleureusement Kiliann, c'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire.

-Je t'aime.

-Euh...moi aussi ?

-Je t'aime tellement...

Kiliann rougit violemment alors que le prince l'attirait contre lui, assit contre la paroi de pierre. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant d'enfouir son visage dans la tignasse brune, tenant son amant étroitement serré contre lui.

« -Je suis allé aux forges aujourd'hui, chuchota doucement le plus jeune.

-Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

-C'est magnifique, gigantesque ! Et les forgerons sont tellement talentueux ! C'est un bonheur de les regarder travailler !

-Si tu veux, tu pourras apprendre, dit doucement Fili.

-Tu...tu m'apprendrais l'art de la forge ? Demanda Kiliann, incrédule.

-Le peu que j'en connais, oui. Et je te confierais aux bons soins des meilleurs maîtres forgerons afin que tu en apprennes autant que tu le souhaites.

-Tu ferais cela, Fili ?

-Oui.

Le brun lui offrit un sourire radieux, et lui apparu si beau à cet instant précis que le prince ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Mais bientôt le sourire du plus jeune se fana. Fili fronça les sourcils.

« -Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est parce que tu es prince que tu peux faire cela.

-Et alors ?

-Fili que va-t-il se passer après ?

-Après ?

-Pour nous ? Je veux dire...tu es le prince héritier...tu as des obligations...viendra un jour où tu seras roi, un grand roi, et où tu devras te marier, avoir des enfants qui te succéderont. Tu es promis à un avenir grandiose. Mais je n'en ferais sûrement pas partie... je ne suis qu'un roturier.

-Kiliann. Regarde-moi.

Le brun obéit. Il avait un air de chaton mouillé que le prince trouvait tout bonnement adorable.

« -Que sais-tu de l'avenir ? Lui chuchota-t-il

-...rien du tout, répondit le plus jeune sur le même ton.

-Je ne sais pas ce que réserve l'avenir, je ne sais pas quel sera mon devoir de prince, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je veux que tu soies à mes côtés. Je t'aime Kiliann. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Le jeune Nain sourit doucement dans les bras de son prince. Avant de se blottir bienheureusement contre lui.

Ce soir-là, lorsque, le cœur léger, le jeune Nain rentra à l'auberge où il logeait avec sa mère depuis une petite semaine, celle-ci lui annonça qu'ils se rendraient le lendemain au palais royal afin de rencontrer son oncle. Kiliann acquiesça, ravi. Décidément, tout allait pour le mieux. Il allait enfin rencontrer ce Nain mystérieux dont sa mère ne lui avait que très peu parlé, si ce n'était pour lui dire qu'il remplissait d'importantes fonctions à Erebor. Peut-être croiserait-il Fili là-bas ?

TTTTTTTTTT

Le lendemain, Fili se réveilla aux aurores. Le jour était venu. Après près de soixante-dix-huit ans, il allait retrouver sa mère et son frère. La gorge sèche, il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il avait peu dormi, mais se sentait à peine fatigué, trop tendu pour laisser la moindre lassitude engourdir ses membres. Il sortit sur les remparts prendre un peu l'air frais du matin, regardant silencieusement le soleil se lever et le ciel passer d'un bleu nocturne à une palette de couleurs claires et chaudes. Ce serait une belle journée. Fili le souhaitait de toute son âme.

Dis et Kili ne devaient arriver que vers midi, ce qui lui laissait toute la matinée de libre pour vaquer à ses occupations habituelles. Il s'occupa donc comme il le put, tâchant de se changer les idées en étudiant un peu, avant d'aller pratiquer dans la salle d'arme. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Dwalin, qui l'entraîna comme d'habitude, comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque, peu avant midi, ils se séparèrent, il lui souhaita néanmoins bonne chance en lui donnant une bonne tape sur l'épaule. Fili le remercia et retourna dans sa chambre afin de se préparer.

Il trouva sur son lit une magnifique tunique de velours, d'un bleu si pâle qu'il en paraissait blanc, somptueusement brodé de fil d'argent et de minuscules diamants bleus. Fil ôta sa chemise avant d'enfiler précautionneusement cette merveille, cadeau de son oncle. Puis il entreprit de se coiffer, tressant dans ses cheveux d'or des perles d'argent et de mithril. Vérifiant dans la grande glace que tout était bien en place, le prince inspira calmement avant de souffler un bon coup.

« -Allez Fili, se chuchota-t-il à lui-même, c'est le moment...contiens-toi...

Le blond quitta sa chambre d'un pas décidé, fermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. On lui avait fait dire qu'on l'attendait dans la salle à manger privée de la famille royale, qui se trouvait à l'étage inférieur, aussi Fili descendit-il les escaliers, mesurant ses pas et tachant de se calmer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune Nain aux cheveux d'ébenne et aux grands yeux chocolat. Kiliann ! Bien que cette rencontre imprévue lui fit très plaisir, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'avait à faire le jeune Nain dans les appartements royaux ? Comment avait-il réussi à entrer ? De plus, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette, et au grand désarroi de Fili, cela sembla s'aggraver lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, et son expression désespérée choqua profondément le blond, qui l'attrapa au vol.

« -Kiliann ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ne me touche pas ! Cria le brun en se dégageant violemment avant de prendre la direction opposée au blond, s'engageant dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque.

-Kiliann !

Le jeune Nain passait à peine l'angle du couloir lorsque Fili le rattrapa, saisissant fermement son poignet. Le brun lui cria de nouveau de ne pas le toucher, se débattant de plus belle.

« -Kiliann, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Cria Fili en retour, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Lâche-moi !

Pour toute réponse, le blond le plaqua contre le mur, lui coupant toute retraite, et voyant que son amant ne se calmait toujours pas, plaqua durement ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le faire taire. Un gémissement plaintif retentit. Au bout de quelques secondes, le prince rompit le baiser. Kiliann, les yeux écarquillés, le fixait comme un noyé regarde celui qui a tenté de le tuer. Perplexe, Fili lui caressa doucement la joue.

« -là..shhhh...ça va aller...tu vas me dire ce qui se passe maintenant ? Murmura-t-il tendrement.

-Fili...tu ne peux pas faire ça...nous n'avons pas le droit...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Par Durin...Fili c'est...c'est ignoble...gémit Kiliann.

Les jambes du jeune Nain se dérobèrent soudain sous lui et il se serait lamentablement écroulé par terre si le prince n'avait eut le réflexe de le rattraper. Il le souleva aisément dans ses bras avant de l'amener dans la bibliothèque où se trouvait un fauteuil dans lequel il déposa son amant, qui se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

« -Kiliann, mon amour, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Supplia Fili en prenant une main du brun dans la sienne.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Cria de nouveau le plus jeune en arrachant sa main de la poigne du blond. C'est fini ! Tout a volé en éclat ! C'est interdit !

-Kiliann...

Fili ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il était juste mort de peur à l'idée que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé à son compagnon, aussi attendit-il que celui-ci se calme afin d'enfin obtenir des réponses. Des réponses qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

« -Fili...

-Oui ? Répondit immédiatement le prince.

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que ma mère et moi étions venus à Erebor pour revoir le frère de ma mère... ?

-Oui... ?

-Je devais le rencontrer aujourd'hui...

-Hm ?

-Et je...j'ai...appris...que...que...ce Nain, cet oncle..que je ne connais pas...s'appelle...Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, fils de Thrain, petit-fils de Thror.

-Que...

Fili sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ?Non...impossible...Non. Non !

« -Tu n'as pas connu ton frère...Ki...Kili...n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il a grandit loin d'ici, dans les Montagnes bleues...comme moi...et il fêtera...ses quatre-vingt ans en février...comme moi...

-Kiliann...ne me dis pas que...je t'en supplie ne...

-Et le pire dans tout ça...c'est que mon nom lui-même est un mensonge... On me ment depuis ma naissance ! sanglota le jeune Nain.

-Kiliann...Kiliann calme-toi...Kiliann...

- « Kiliann » ! Ce n'est pas mon nom Fili...par Durin...Fili...quelle horreur...mon nom est Kili...je l'ai appris tout à l'heure. Nous avons la même mère, le même père...le même oncle...

-Non...ne le dis pas...ne dis pas...

-Fili...nous sommes frères...


End file.
